


Across The Stars

by Aphelyon



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Meditation, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, squint a little and its basically about the mycelial network lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphelyon/pseuds/Aphelyon
Summary: Paul sits in meditation, reaching his mind out over the galaxy searching for a place of peace.





	Across The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> **Unauthorized copying of this work, any and all of my works, inclusive of writing and all artwork imagery of my creations, to any and all other sites is not permitted.**
> 
>  
> 
> Un-Beta'd. Quick, rough, little ficlet from the Discord. 
> 
> Inspired by the discussion of Star Wars AU and written listening to Across The Stars by John Williams (Attack of the Clones OST.)
> 
> Squint a little and this could be talking about the mycelial network, lmao.

 

 

 

 There was little peace to  be found in the world for Paul anymore. He took any small moment he could. He was sitting in his quarters, cross legged on the floor, breathing in the cool sterile, lonely air - meditating and sending his mind deep and far into the stars searching, searching, searching for momentary reprieve.  
  
  
 The tension is sucked out of the air all of a sudden and Paul felt the world melt away. He reached what he was searching for and now hung suspended in plane of existence that he had come to know over the years of his life.

 It had always been a lonely place, devoid of all ambient sound, no wind, no light. The only illumination that was in the space was his one lone figure suspended in the void. At first; he feared it - he was young then - he felt so small and alone. Over the years, however, it became a respite - the only truly peaceful place he had known in a universe that was constantly at war, loud, dirty and demanding of him.

 The void wasn't - it never demands anything from him. It is profoundly quiet and in a strange way it refreshes him through to his core. Although he still wasn’t really sure what it was exactly, but he endeavoured to find out, eventually - if he survived long enough to find the time and safety to do so.

 He made the mistake about asking people about it in the past. It was revealed to him then that he was force sensitive, and likely it was a symptom of his condition. If _they_ were to discover him it made him dangerous to the Empire, it made him a target.  
  
 The people who knew were all gone now. He had help with that before it was too late, to which he was thankful - and forever indebted. _He_ had saved him.   
  
 While Paul feels the intense isolation from the life he once knew among civilization - the life he was stolen from, forced to work unwillingly for the Empires schemes - he knows its the price to pay to fight for what he believed to in. _For creation and life itself_. He hid in plain sight, the Empire unaware that he was serving the Resistance - loyal to those who had once saved him. Loyal to _him._ It was at this point in his life the void had changed meaning entirely. _He_ had changed everything. 

 This place had once been completely devoid of and isolated from all life in the universe, other than his own lonesome presence, but now had unexpectedly shifted its purpose entirely; the void was now the one - and only - place he felt any semblance of a deep and meaningful connection.    
  
 Something shifted in his perception and he was no longer alone - a presence had joined him. Paul smiled. He didn't need to look behind him to recognise that familiar presence. "I was wondering if you would be able to feel me from across the stars, Hugh..."

 Hughs presence pressed into his back, it was warm, enveloping and comforting. Paul felt as he presses his forehead to the back of his neck and Hughs strong arms glide around his waist, holding onto him firmly. "No amount of distance can make your presence absent from me, Paul." Hugh cooed against his skin.

 Paul shifts in Hugh's embrace, turning to face him. Hughs hold on him is never broken as he turns as they come face to face to each other. Pauls eyes wander over his star-crossed lover, drinking in his presence. His image here solid, robust and dazzling in slight illumination as though he was looking at a near perfect projection - and in a way, that's exactly what he was. The sight of him alone washes a profound peace over him, reaffirming to him what it is he is fighting for halfway across the galaxy - _who_ it is he is fighting for. Paul wraps his arms around Hughs neck, resting them on his broad shoulders as he moved to kiss him with a potency that could shatter worlds - if there were any worlds left to shatter in this void plane.    
  
 They stood together, bound to each other, bound by fate and perhaps bound by something even greater than that.

  
  
  
  
  


 

//end

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! As always I love your thoughts and feedback, it's tremendously appreciated.
> 
> You can also come find me over at Aphelyons.tumblr.com - I post drawings of Culmets stuff I do there too.


End file.
